The present invention is a non-corrosive dolly upon which to store a containment drum to facilitate movement of the drum. The dolly provides for capture and containment of material leaked or spilled from the drum as well as a self-storing handle for ease of moving the drum.
Industrial and commercial liquids are conveniently stored in metal or plastic containment drums. For example, 30 and 55 gallon drums and 95 gallon over-pack drums are widely used for storing materials in virtually every industry. In commercial establishments, the same drums are used for storing cleaning materials or the like. Often, it is convenient to permanently store each drum on a dolly so as to facilitate movement of the drum throughout a commercial or industrial facility and avoid the often difficult task of repeatedly loading a drum on a dolly, which often requires at least two workers.
It is desirable to have the dolly for achieving the above storage method to have a portion of the dolly adapted for capturing and containing material which might be leaked or spilled from the drum. Also, for convenience, since filled drums can weigh up to about 1000 pounds, it is desirable to have a grasping means for moving the dolly and drum, such as a handle which extends outwardly from the dolly. Having a handle which can easily be engaged with the dolly, and can be easily positioned and held securely in an upright position adjacent to the drum when not being utilized, is also a desirable feature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device, for storing a containment drum, which enables movement in an easy and safe manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which provides containment means to protect the environment from contamination with spilled or leaked hazardous materials.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a grasping means to facilitate movement of a drum and provide for storage of that grasping means in a convenient, space saving, secure, and safe manner.
The present invention is a non-corrosive dolly for use with a drum in which material is stored. The dolly includes three separate components, a base, a set of casters, and an elongated handle. The base supports the bottom end of the drum and has a drum support portion, upon which the bottom end of the drum bears; a bottom portion disposed directly beneath the drum support portion, and inner and outer wall portions extending from the drum support portion and the bottom portion respectively. A containment cavity is provided which is formed at least in part by the drum support portion and the inner wall portion for capturing and containing stored liquid which might be spilled or leaked from the drum. A handle connector extends from the outer wall portion of the base. The casters are disposed beneath the bottom portion of the base and provide contact with a dolly supporting surface. A detachable elongated handle has a connecting end, for pivotally engaging the handle connector, and an opposite grasping end for use in moving the dolly about on the dolly supporting surface. When the base is oriented with the casters contacting a horizontal dolly supporting surface, the elongated handle is: pivotable about a horizontal axis when connected to the handle connector; slidably connectable to or disconnectable from the handle connector only when it is oriented vertically downward; locked to the handle connector when it is connected to the handle connector and pivoted to be oriented other than vertically downward; and restrained from pivoting when it is connected to the handle connector and oriented vertically upward.